


A Little Help from a Friend

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles get a little push from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help from a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/)  2010

Giles finally had a quiet afternoon to himself. They’d only been in the castle for about a week and he’d barely had time to think, but with everyone off to nearby ruins for training and possible demon activity, he was alone. There was paperwork to be done, he was the Council now, and if they were going to recruit more Watchers, Giles was going to have to write letters and make phone calls. He was deep in accounting figures when he heard the voice.

“So do you have to work at it, or are you just naturally stubborn?”

He looked up and blinked several times. Removing his glasses, he gave them a quick polish before setting them on his face again. She was still there; Cordelia Chase, more radiant and beautiful than she had been in high school. Giles closed his eyes, took a deep breath and muttered something sotto voce.

“Not evil,” she said blandly.

He opened his eyes and saw her rolling hers at him.

“Also, not a demon; well I was a little bit demon, but that was before I died and just so I could handle the visions. Not the First either, just FYI.”

“But aren’t you….” he began.

“Dead? Yeah I just said that didn’t I? Geesh, deaf much? Anyway, I don’t have a lot of time here, mister.”

“For what?”

“To try and get it through your thick skull that you’re supposed to be with Buffy.”

“Buffy,” he repeated.

“Yeah, Buffy; short, blonde, Slayer, ring any bells?”

“But she—“

“Hates your guts? Not so much.”

“I do wish you would stop interrupting me, Cordelia.”

“On a deadline here, did you hear anything I said?”

“Why are you in such a hurry? You’re dead; you have all the time in the world.”

She stared at him incredulously. “You’re joking, right? I’m busier than ever. I hardly have any time to see Wesley.”

“Wesley?”

“Do you have to repeat everything? It’s like an annoying echo. Yes, Wesley, he’s been sent to Buffy to kick some sense into her. We kinda hooked up in the afterlife. It’s the Powers That Be’s way of rewarding us for sucky lives.”

“Powers That Be,” Giles said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“They’re the ones who put you and her on the same path or whatever; I start to tune out when they get into lecture mode. They know they royally messed up with all the exes in your lives. Now you and Buffy get the happy ever after, together, if you can both stop being idiotic.”

“Cordelia, I hardly thing it’s going to be that easy. Buffy doesn’t see me in a romantic way.”

“You feel the warm fuzzies for her,” she stated.

“That’s besides the point. Buffy is not going to just openly declare her undying love for me.”

“Never said she would, smarty pants,” Cordelia said. “It’ll be rough, but in the end you’ll not regret it.”

The telephone started to ring, Giles ignored it.

“I’d get that if I were you,” she said, smiling.

He picked up the receiver, looking up before answering, Cordelia was gone.

“Hello, Rupert Giles speaking,” he said.

“Hey, Giles. It’s Buffy. Can we talk?”


End file.
